


Day 15: Sonder

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a judgemental..., Normal Life, Sam is in Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: The realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own.





	Day 15: Sonder

Dean was happy. He was, really. Well at least that's what he told himself as he mowed the lawn for the thousandth time it seemed, he looked up as he saw a person out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and raised a hand in greeting as was expected of someone in this neighborhood. The women just giggled as they continued power walking past talking in hushed whispers and sparing him glances. He just went back to work finishing up the last little bit.

Later he was sitting on the front porch drinking a beer while he assessed his situation. Here he was playing house as Sam lay in hell, the things that went bump in the night were still bumping yet here he was drinking a fucking beer. He raised it in salute to his neighbor across the street as he climbed out of his commuter car. Gary, what a fucker. The man had a lovely wife who stayed home taking care of their two children (A boy and a girl, of course), cooked him meals, and tended to everything. Gary for his part worked, came home to watch TV in the living room until his wife called him for dinner, then he would tuck his children in and “work” in his office. "Work" being beat off to gay porn. That was his schedule besides Tuesdays and Thursday's when he “worked late” or met his lover in the motel over on the shady side of town.

Next Dean moved his eyes to the house three doors down, Tina and Roy lived there along with their teenage twins Alice and Josh. Roy worked for the government and took business trips out of town a lot, Alice joined him when she could get time off from her office job. When they were gone the twins would be left to their own devices, Dean was old, not dead. He knew what the smell of weed was but apparently, the twins thought they were sneaky. The most interesting thing Dean found out was the twins liked to play house, no not the innocent childish way. Josh would come home from his job where Alice would greet him with a kiss and dinner, usually wearing very little. Dean knew more happened after at night when only one of their room lights would go on and off but he refused to think further on that fact. 

Lisa interrupted his assessment with a kiss to the cheek. “I can smell the smoke coming out of your ears from the kitchen. What has you thinking so hard?” 

He pulled her into his lap kissing her cheek. “Just thinking about how not everything is as it seems. On the surface, this seems like a quiet respectable neighborhood yet everyone has their secrets.”

Lisa hummed before tapping his shoulder and getting up. “Well, why not come wash up for dinner so we can make some of our own secrets after.” 

Dean just smiled getting up from his chair, grabbing his beer bottle with one hand he used the other to swat her on the ass. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
